The Missing Scene Series
by Holula
Summary: This series of fictions takes an episode, and puts an HT scene within it. New Chapter Added - 'Requiem for a Lightweight'
1. Life With Father

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'Life With Father' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


Notes: Well, this is the only chapter that will have any notes. A few months ago, I was very inspired to write the following fic after seeing 'Life With Father', and so I wrote it. It was my first piece of M*A*S*H fiction. However, I soon got inspired by a lot more episodes, and began to write fill-in scenes for them. And so became the Missing Scene series - putting an H/T twist on every episode that Trapper is in. And some that he's not. But they come later. So enjoy :) 

**'Life With Father'**

I didn't know who he had gained the horse from, but I was glad he had done. I couldn't resist jumping on behind him. With that face, I don't think anyone could. 

As I wrapped my arms around him something changed. Being with him on the horse just felt so right; his back lightly pressing into my chest. I leant against his body as we sped off, galloping into the sunset. We were both laughing as we rode off, forgetting our duties for a moment. All we wanted to do was to have some fun away from here. 

We must have ridden about 2 miles before we slowed the pace a bit. We stopped outside a small lake surrounded by mountains and trees. 

"Get down." 

Carefully I did and he followed me, tying the horse to a nearby tree. 

"What are we doing here?" 

He didn't answer me, just smiled. Slowly he moved closer and pressed his lips to mine. It was unexpected, but after the initial shock I relaxed into the kiss. 

His lips were not different from a woman's, just a little more chapped. I always expected it to be a different experience, and, in some ways, I wish it had been – then at least I would have known what all the controversy was about. I let my hands wander over his back, feeling the firm muscles beneath his shirt. 

He pulled away from me suddenly, as though he realised what he was doing, embarrassment clear in his eyes. Without saying anything I embraced him, feeling his soft black hair.

"It's pretty here. How did you find it?" 

"Came across it one day, I don't remember when." 

I was content to leave it at that. We sat down on a small mound in the ground, just enjoying the view. He had curled up next to me, head on my chest. I slung an arm around him and pulled him closer, plating a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Is this wrong?" 

"How can something that feels this good be wrong?" 

I tried to reassure him, but all I saw on his face was worry. 

"I don't know, I was just thinking-" 

I cut him off by kissing him. 

"Don't think. Just feel." 

Contentedly, he curled up into my side again and was watched the sun set over the lake. As the night began to turn cold we turned to each other to warm our bodies. 

We climbed back on the horse ready to head back a while later. As I wrapped my arms around him again, I pressed a kiss to his neck. 

"It's our secret. No one will ever know, don't worry." 

I could feel him grin as we rode off into the night. 


	2. The ArmyNavy Game

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'The Army-Navy Game' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


**'The Army-Navy Game'**

Not a word was said as they stripped the thin mattresses of all sheets. Hawkeye finished his first, dragging it and placing it on top of Frank's. He looked over at Trapper, smiling as he saw the other man curse under his breath, not used to doing anything resembling housework. He unsuccessfully restrained a laugh, causing Trapper to turn and glare at him. 

"What?" 

"The wedding's off. You told me that you could do all the housework." 

"Only on my good days. This, however, is not one of them." 

"I can see that." 

Silence prevailed as Trapper lifted his mattress and put it on top of Hawkeye's. 

"Where did Henry want them?" 

"His office. We better go before something bad happens." 

"Yeah." 

Although they both knew that they should go, neither made a move to do so. 

"Trap, if the bomb goes off… I just want you to know that… well, you've been a good friend to me." 

"Same goes for you. The best, in fact." 

"And I don't know if I could have done it without you. You got me through it, and all in one piece. Sanity intact." 

"Well, as much of it as was there in the first place." 

Hawkeye felt a small smile appear on his face, shortly followed by one appearing on Trapper's. In a few seconds, they were both grinning like idiots. 

"Hey, we got through it. You mean a lot to me. And I couldn't not tell you that." 

"Hawkeye, I know that if you hadn't been here I would have gone insane. I think our thank you's cancel each other out." 

"For once, Trap, I think you're right." 

"Can I do something? Something I've wanted to do for a long while but never got the chance?" 

Hawkeye nodded, and Trapper moved closer to him, putting his hands on Hawkeye's shoulders. Slowly he closed the gap between their mouths, placing the gentlest of kisses on him. Their eyes met as Trapper pulled away, conveying a message of thanks. 

"To Henry, right?" 

"Right." 

They each took a mattress and headed out of the Swamp, an out of place smile on both of their faces. 


	3. Love and Marriage

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'Love and Marriage' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


**'Love and Marriage'**

"Hawkeye… do you have to go?" 

"You know I do Trap. I wish I didn't, but you know I've got to. Besides, you can corner McShane while I'm gone." 

Trapper grinned at the thought, but his face soon returned to a more serious expression at the thought of Hawkeye going to get Mr Kwang's pregnant wife. 

"Just don't die out there, okay?" 

"I won't leave you Trap. I promise." 

A pair of strong arms snaked around his waist, and a chin rested on his shoulder. Light kisses were pressed on his neck. 

"Hawk… I'm worried." 

"Don't be. I'll be fine. And stop that… I'll never go if you don't." 

"That was the plan." 

Hawkeye turned and kissed Trapper, still being held in his arms. 

"I'll be fine. You've got to stop thinking like that. And plus, we've got the whole night to ourselves, so the quicker you let me go, the quicker I'll get back." 

"Okay then. Hawk, good luck out there." 

"Thanks Trap." 

Picking up his medical bag, he headed towards the door of the Swamp, but as he reached the door, he went back to Trapper and kissed him thoroughly. 

"Just a kiss for the road." 

They smiled, and Hawkeye left before Trapper convinced him to stay. 

"I love you Hawkeye. Why can't I tell you that to your face?" 

He made sure that Hawkeye was out of hearing range before he said it, and then began to rearrange the furniture to allow McShane to sit down in the Swamp before he got there. 


	4. Kim

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'Kim' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


**'Kim'**

"You okay Trap?" 

"No, but I'm glad he's safe with his mother." 

"Me too." 

I shifted closer to him on the bed, putting my arm around his shoulders. 

"Another drink Trap?" 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" 

I didn't reply, just smiled and poured him another glass. We drank in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. 

"You know I could have lost you today." 

"I know. I was there." 

"When I saw you in that minefield all I wanted to do is grab you and get you back to safety." 

He turned to look at me, and smiled. There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't read him. 

"Really Hawk?" 

"Yes. All I could think about was you." 

He kissed me, completely unexpectedly, and I was shocked. His lips moved over mine, slowly at first, but becoming more demanding. 

And I still hadn't moved. He stopped kissing me and looked at me, wondering what I was thinking. 

"Hawkeye? I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" 

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as I grabbed his and pressed his lips to mine. I left a trail of kisses up his jaw and began to nibble on his ear, speaking to him as I did so. 

"Trap, I could have lost you, I was so scared for you, I don't know if I could have done it without you, I'm so glad you're here…" 

He stroked my hair, reassuring me that he was still here. 

"Hawk, it's okay, I'm okay." 

"I guess you are." 

More kisses followed, only stopping when we heard Frank outside. Pouring more drinks, we grinned at each other, and were ready to pounce on him. 


	5. Love Story

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'Love Story' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


**'Love Story'**

"So, what do we do until Frank gets here?" 

"We find a way to pass the time." 

"Any thoughts?" 

They grinned, both knowing what the other was thinking. 

"You know, I think that's the best idea I've heard all day." 

Hawkeye leaned over and began to nibble on Trapper's earlobe, and then kissed down his jaw line until their lips met. Their mouths moved against each other slowly, both knowing that they couldn't get any further than that while in Margaret's bed. 

Various moans came from each as they started to touch each other's sensitive spots, not having to look to find them. 

"Hawkeye… not here." 

He spoke between kisses as he felt Hawkeye undo the button on his pants. Sheepishly he did it up, and entertained his hands by engrossing himself in Trapper's curls as kisses were placed down his neck. Hastily, he pushed Trapper away and pressed a finger to his lips. 

Footsteps could be heard outside, and they tugged the blankets over their heads, waiting to be found by Frank. 


	6. Dear Dad Again

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'Dear Dad… Again' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


**'Dear Dad... Again'**

"I can't believe I just did that." 

Hawkeye spoke to no-one in particular as he put the lunch tray back onto the bed. He picked up his pants and put them on, temporarily forgetting about his boxers. 

"Pity to see you're dressed again so soon. I was hoping I could have my wicked way with you." 

Hawkeye turned to see Trapper leaning against the door frame, his hand running through his unruly curls. He gave Hawkeye a licentious grin. 

"Well, you still might get your way. You never know, you might be lucky." 

"Face it, you can't resist me." 

"Hey, I wasn't the one staring in front of the rest of the unit! You couldn't keep your eyes off me." 

"So nothing's changed – I still can't." 

It was true; Trapper had been staring at Hawkeye's torso for the better part of the conversation, and a while before that. 

"You know Hawk; I don't care anymore what other people think. I don't care if they catch us. All I want to do is kiss you." 

"So kiss me. I'm right here." 

He stepped towards him, and within seconds they were in each other's arms, never wanting to let the other go. 

"I only realised how lucky I was to have you when you weren't mine anymore. I knew it when you were in front of everyone else and I wasn't the only person that was watching you." 

"Trapper… I'll always be yours." 

"Forever?" 

"Forever." 

"Then I'm yours. And I always have been." 

"You know, it's nice to belong to someone." 

"It really is. Now, what do you say we spend some quality time in the supply tent?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Trapper held out his arm for Hawkeye, and soon they were arm in arm, walking towards the supply tent, and speaking in hushed tones. 


	7. Sticky Wicket

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'Sticky Wicket' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


**'Sticky Wicket'**

"Hawk?" 

"Go away Trap." 

The door swung open. Hawkeye sighed and turned over to face the wall as Trapper entered. 

"You can't stay in here." 

"Yes I can. Get out Trap. I don't want you here… why can't I get any peace?" 

"Hawk, we're just worried about you. *I'm* worried about you. You can tell me if you missed something. Just don't beat yourself up over it." 

"I don't think I missed anything. Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk." 

His voice was frosty, and Trapper began to exit the tent, pausing as he reached the door. 

"You know something Hawk? You're so stubborn sometimes. Let someone help you for once. I'll be back soon, okay?" 

"No. Not okay. I just want to be left alone." 

Hawkeye shut his eyes, and rolled so that he lay on his back. He felt a light kiss placed on his mouth, and opened his eyes to find a pair of concerned brown ones staring back at him. 

"I'll be back soon." 

"I told you. I want to be alone." 

Trapper just smiled and left the tent. Hawkeye shut his eyes again, letting his mind wander back to the operation. 


	8. Crisis

**'Missing Scene - Crisis'**

I woke only to find a familiar pair of lips nibbling on my ear. In fact, I think it was the lips that had woken me in the first place, and I had a feeling it was intentional. Mainly because nothing with Hawkeye was ever unintentional, and I knew straight away that all he wanted was to curl into my arms tonight. 

A hand with long, talented surgeon's fingers appeared in front of my face, and began to lightly tickle my neck. As much as I love Hawkeye, sometimes he can be a complete bastard – he knew how ticklish I was and I had to smother a giggle. 

He heard it, however, and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. 

"Trapper... you awake?" 

"I am now." 

I tried to sound mad at him, but failed, and soon found a familiar chest pressed into my back, him having scooted over and curled around me. 

"Do you know what you do to me? Having you this close... and not able to touch you... Trap... you drive me crazy." 

"I know Hawk, but I don't think waking me up was the best idea." 

"Think again." 

He began to nibble on my ear again, and I couldn't help but roll him over and capture his lips with my own. While our lips were occupied with each other, our tongues began the now familiar dance with each other as well. 

Our hands, however, had to remain in check. Neither of us wanted to start something we couldn't finish. 

He broke the kiss, and rested his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. 

"They beat in time, Trap. They have the same rhythm." 

"You told me before." 

"And it's still true." 

He didn't speak again, just slowly drifted off to sleep with my arms around him, stroking his dark hair. When he was fully asleep I moved him so he was back on his side of our double bunk, and I fully returned to mine. We couldn't let anyone see us, although I still held his hand beneath the blankets. 

Slowly I drifted back off to sleep – and I realised exactly how much Hawkeye meant for me. In this hell hole, he was my everything. 

I vowed to thank him for it tomorrow morning. 


	9. Requiem for a Lightweight

Pairing: Hawkeye/Trapper  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going  
Summary: A missing scene from 'Requiem for a Lightweight' between Hawkeye and Trapper  


**'Reqiuem for a Lightweight'**

"Duck!" 

Trapper turned his attention to Hawkeye, missing the fist that was swinging at him, and looked around for a duck. 

"Hawkeye, there's no-" 

He stopped mid sentence as fist connected with face, and Trapper fell to the ground. Hawkeye ran to his side, helping him to a sitting position and looking at the bruise that had already started to form on his face. He started to check for a broken cheekbone, but Trapper swatted his hands away. 

"Hawk, what are you doing?" 

"Let me check for broken bones. Trust me, I'm a doctor." 

"I wouldn't trust you if you were the president of the United States." 

Hawkeye grinned, knowing that Trapper was only joking, and helped him to his feet. He dusted himself back off, and faced his opponent again. 

"Trapper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Father, it's okay. Besides, I'm sure that I'll be a lot better in the real thing for it. But do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? I can feel my eye getting three times the size it should be." 

"Of course not Trapper, I'll see you then." 

He left, still apologising on the way out, and before Hawkeye could say a word Trapper interrupted him. 

"This is all your fault you realise. If you hadn't shouted duck then maybe I would have been able to notice the fist coming at my face." 

"Trap, how is it my fault?" 

"Because, you know you're distracting. You know I can't keep my eyes off you." 

"I noticed." 

"Just make sure you don't do that in the actual fight, okay?" 

"Sure Trap. You know what? I think we need a better plan." 

"Agreed." 

"Can I kiss it better?" 

Hawkeye didn't wait for a reply, just kissed his cheek a little below where the bruise was forming, and couldn't resist moving closer and closer to his mouth. 

"Hawkeye, I don't think my mouth is broken." 

"Well, you never know." 

"You're right, we better check it out." 

A quick kiss was placed on Trapper's mouth, shortly followed by another, and another. Trapper winced as Hawkeye's hand came into contact with his face, and he pulled away. 

"Ice? Soon please?" 

Hawkeye nodded, and he found an arm being slung around his shoulders. The pair headed off towards the mess tent, hunting for ice, leaving the boxing ring for another day. 


End file.
